


Mine, Mine, Mine

by Fools_yourhonour



Series: Exclusive Bottoms: WEBTOON Edition [1]
Category: Freeform: WEBTOONS, Oh! Holy! Webtoon
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Malesub, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top girls, bottom boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fools_yourhonour/pseuds/Fools_yourhonour
Summary: Giving webtoon boys the dicking down they deserve.
Series: Exclusive Bottoms: WEBTOON Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989490
Kudos: 8





	Mine, Mine, Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is just to satisfy my own fantasies. I am in no form trying to degrade any of the characters I've used. 
> 
> So,
> 
> Enjoy reading pretty boys being done >:^)

**All rights reserved**

**Do Not Repost/Copy/Edit/Translate without Permission**

  


REQUESTS OPEN _(You may or may not ask for credits or stay anonymous)_

  
This Series of Fanfictions {Can} Contain:

-Gentle Femdom  
-Strap-Ons  
-Male Receiving  
-Malesub  
-LGBTQ+ Themes  
-Fluff  
-Subspace/Domspace  
-Boypussy  
-Girl Penis  
-Underage(Not Pedophilia)   


  


This Series of Fanfictions Won't Contain:

-Rape/Non-Con  
-Dubious Consent/Dub-Con  
-Manipulation  
-BDSM  
-Hardcore Kinks  
-SCAT/Vomit  
-Furry Sex

That's it for now.  
Each Chapter Is of it's own and is to be read individually.

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions of pairings or prompts? I would be honoured.


End file.
